Mudanças e Escolhas
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Especial de Natal, um romancezinho com meu casal favorito. Loki e Mayura. O que determinadas escolhas podem afetas na vida de duas passoas.


**Oi pessoal :)**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok, depois de encontrar um unico forúm no orkut desse animê muito show, isso acabou de dando inspiração pra escrever sobre um casalzinho que eu acho super kawaii que é o Loki e a Mayura. Por isso escrevi esse especial de Natal.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**_Nota: Os personagens de Matantei Loki Ragnarok não me pertencem._**

* * *

**Mudanças e Escolhas**

**Musica de abertura**

_**A lua crescente**_

_**Aponta para a cidade todo o tempo**_

_**O céu escuro**_

_**Faz o demônio começar a abrir seus olhos**_

_**Neste mundo de pecados, garoto**_

_**Dia a dia, nós estamos**_

_**Procurando pelo lugar aonde a alma esta indo**_

_**Ah, em quanto tempo se a escuridão se transforma em luz**_

_**As cores do mundo mudarão**_

_**Elas são tão amáveis**_

_**Ah, quantos enigmas teremos que resolver**_

_**Para conseguirmos abrir as portas do paraíso**_

_**Vamos começar a nossa jornada**_

As luzes do escritório jaziam apagadas. Diferente do resto da casa que fora enfeitada por luzes brilhantes e coloridas. Mais uma das idéias de Mayura para comemorar o primeiro natal em que todos passariam juntos sem correr o risco de tentarem se matar por alguma ordem de Odin.

Sentado na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha, Loki não pode deixar de sorrir com o pensamento. Desde que ela passara a fazer parte de sua vida muitas coisas haviam mudado. Ela era a brecha em seu coração, como Heimdall mesmo lhe falara naquele dia, que por sinal sem saber o porque teve vontade de matar o baixinho quando o mesmo cumprimentou Mayura com tanta intimidade para depois com a maior cara de inocência dizer que havia se esquecido que na terra os mortais não tinham aquele cumprimento como habitual costume. Sem duvida o baixinho fez para provocar. Loki alargou ainda mais o sorriso, deixando o mesmo surgir com naturalidade e uma pitada de ironia nos traços aristocráticos do rosto infantil, Heimdall hora ou outra pagaria por aquilo, mas não agora.

Não conseguia mais pensar que uma vida imortal perderia todo o sentido se partisse agora. Como o Deus Travesso chegara a esse ponto. Ser tão dependente. Mas... Agora isso não era mais importante. Depois daquela noite tudo seria diferente. Algo mágico iria acontecer e ele já havia pressentido isso logo pela manhã, por isso resolvera passar o resto do dia ali, pensando numa forma de saber lidar com a situação quando ela chegasse.

Mas esse não fora o único motivo. Seus pensamentos o impediam de cruzar aquela porta. Lembrava-se do tempo que passara se culpando pelo sentimento que Freya nutria por ele. Não que em meio a alguma de suas travessuras não houvesse se aproveitado disso. Mas agora era diferente. Tudo era diferente... Inclusive ele. Ela escolhera por conta própria abandonar os deuses, se ele fora parcialmente responsável por isso, infelizmente não poderia fazer mais nada. Ela escolhera e agora chegara a sua vez de escolher o caminho que deveria seguir, só restava agora saber se ela desejaria isso da mesma forma. Enfim... Tudo se resolveria com a ultima badalada do relógio ainda esta noite.

**O**

**OO**

**OXO**

**OXXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXXO**

**OXO**

**OO**

**O**

A sala de jantar já estava pronta para a ceia. Como sempre Narugami disputava com Yamino as atenções para quem era o mais hábil cozinheiro e fazendo a alegria dos estômagos dos presentes.

Afastada de todos. Mayura sentou-se na beira da janela, apenas olhando vagamente atrás dos vidros o vento acoitar as arvores fora da casa.

-Algum problema, Yamato Nadeshiko? – Freyr apareceu de repente a seu lado preocupado, fazendo a típica postura de galã atrapalhado.

-Não! – ela respondeu com um sorriso meio apagado. Na verdade talvez nem ela ao certo soubesse porque se sentia assim. – Onde esta o Loki-kun? – ela perguntou tentando parecer o mais desinteressada possível, mas não deu muito certo, pois o olhar intrigado que Freyr lhe lançou, fê-la corar imediatamente.

O ambiente era acolhedor e calmo, mas qualquer um ali poderia sentir que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Por isso não se admiraram do dono da casa não ser visto o dia todo. Mas Mayura que sempre estava acostumada a arrastar Loki para todos os lados quando queria, também havia por duas vezes que parara na porta do escritório entrar e conversar, mas desistira até mesmo de bater na porta.

-Estou aqui! – a voz infantil, porém seria do Deus Travesso fez-se presente no ambiente atraindo a atenção de todos.

Descendo lentamente as escadas, Loki não demonstrava um pingo de hesitação. Seu auto-controle sempre fora invejável, mas aquela noite era diferente e ele parecia muito bem disposto a provar a todos que embora a face angelical de uma criança de dez anos se fizesse presente, ele ainda era aquele que desafiara Odin e mesmo que não demonstrasse estava tão ou mais ansioso que um mortal num momento de pressão.

Vestido como de costume, calça e blusa social preta, camisa branca com os primeiros dois botões abertos com o grande laço a enfeitar parcialmente o pescoço.

Próximo à lareira Heimdall jazia de olhos fechados. Fora praticamente arrastado ali por Mayura e Freyr que fora convencido pela menina que traria a casa de Loki o baixinho. Abriu os olhos rapidamente com a aproximação de Loki, sentindo uma estranha aura avermelhada começar a se manifestar, não era a primeira vez naquele dia que ele sentia essa energia vinda do escritório, mas Yaminoku não lhe deixar se aproximar do local.

-Algum problema, Heimdall? – Loki perguntou voltando-se para ele com um meio sorriso sádico, que sempre estava presente quando se encontravam.

-Puff! Não porque? – ele respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso, com uma pitada de curiosidade.

-Loki-sama, a ceia já esta pronta; Yamino apareceu atrás de Loki avisando e por conseqüência chamando a atenção de todos.

-Obrigado! – ele disse voltando-se para sair. – E vocês, não vem?

Heimdall, Freyr e Mayura trocaram olhares confusos. Ambos os deuses já imaginavam o que viria, mas a jovem inocente nada podia supor, permanecendo confusa até que a hora chegasse.

-"Será que ela não percebeu?"; Freyr se perguntou lançando um ultimo olhar a Mayura e seguindo para a sala de jantar.

-"Esse idiota, vai mesmo fazer o que estou pensando"; Heimdall concluiu em pensamento. – "Nem por Freya ele fez algo do tipo, o que essa garota tem de especial?"; ele se perguntou seguindo para a sala de jantar, mas estancou sério com a lembrança que lhe ocorrera. –"Ela é a brecha em seu coração"; agora lembrara-se da vez em que falara para Loki sobre isso; balançando a cabeça para os lados afastando os pensamentos ele seguiu o caminho que Loki e Yamino fizeram.

-"Loki-kun, o que será que esta acontecendo com você hoje?"; Mayura pensou intrigada, com uma angustia crescente fazendo-se presente em seu intimo. Rapidamente balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando afastar os pensamentos sombrios quando em seus olhos começaram a brilhar varias estrelinhas. – "**Mistério**!";

**O**

**OO **

**OXO**

**OXXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXXO**

**OXO**

**OO**

**O**

-Yamino-kun, a comida esta muito boa; Loki elogiou.

-Fico feliz que tenha apreciado, Loki-sama; ele disse com o seu habitual sorriso gentil.

-Hei! Eu também ajudei; Narugami reclamou. – Porque só ele leva os créditos.

-Narugami-kun a salada que você fez esta deliciosa; Mayura disse sorrindo;

-Isso mesmo, se a Yamato Nadeshiko disse, é porque esta mesmo; Freyr se intrometeu como sempre, olhando encantado para Mayura.

-Idiota; Heimdall murmurou.

-O que disse baixinho? – Freyr perguntou enfezado.

-Hei não sou baixinho. Se estivesse na minha forma verdadeira você iria ver e se quer saber você é mesmo um idiota; Heimdall retrucou.

-Nossa, o espírito natalino de vocês é tão comovente; Loki falou com um sorriso debochado, fazendo os olhos verdes brilharem mais intensos.

-Eles nunca vão mudar; Mayura comentou, voltando-se pra ele com um doce sorriso, que rapidamente morreu, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça corada.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que se sentia acuada perto do garoto, mas o pensamento de que ele era só uma criança não servia muito como consolo, por isso abaixava o olhar toda vez que ele lhe mirava com mais atenção.

Passando esse pequeno caso, o jantar transcorreu com calma. Vez ou outra Loki, Heimdall e Freyr trocavam alguns diálogos atravessados cuja tensão era destruída pelos risos de Mayura que parecia empenhada em tornar aquela noite perfeita e ver os três se atracando não estava nos planos. Mas o que ela ainda não conseguia aplacar era o efeito que o olhar curioso de Loki causava em si. Toda vez que os olhares se encontravam ela desviava. E isso já não estava passando mais despercebido pelos outros.

**O**

**OO **

**OXO**

**OXXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXXO**

**OXO**

**OO**

**O**

Era por volta de onze e meia quando todos já haviam terminado de comer e foram para a sala principal. Onde um pinheiro médio fora montado e muito bem enfeitado com bolinhas, bichinhos e luzes coloridas.

Aquela seria uma reunião normal entre amigos, isso se cada um ali não tivesse um passado interessante através da história. Mas ainda sim, agora tudo era diferente, nem Heimdall muito menos Freyr estavam ali a mando de Odin para matar Loki, as coisas haviam mudado e todos sem exceção podiam sentir isso.

**O**

**OO**

**OOOO**

**OOOOO **

**OOOXOOO**

**OOOOXXOOOO**

**OOOOXXXXXOOOO**

**OOOOXXOOOO**

**OOOXOOO**

**OOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OO**

**O**

Ignorando o aviso de Yamino de que nevava na varanda, Loki resolveu arriscar indo silenciosamente para lá, procurando atrair o mínimo de atenção e com o intuito de livrar-se daquele barulho. Sentia-se sensível de mais e isso lhe irritava, então era melhor evitar fazer alguma besteira ou falar algo comprometedor até que a hora chegasse.

-"Logo será meia noite"; ele pensou num suspiro, enquanto tirava um pouco de neve que havia caído sob um pequeno banco próximo a guarda da sacada. Embora fosse coberta, o vento se encarregava de cobrir o locar com a neve. –"Porque me sinto tão ansioso"; ele pensou incomodado, enquanto olhava o nada, lembrando-se da ultima vez que se transformara. Lembrava-se de como ela não o reconhecera ou como ficara encantada. Fora realmente uma pena ter se ocupado tanto tempo com aquele ser mandado por Odin, que não pode sequer tirar proveito disso. Um suspiro frustrado saiu de seus lábios.

-Loki-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz de Mayura soou docemente atrás de si, dando lhe um sobressalto. Como não a sentira se aproximar; ele se perguntou, mas logo deixou um sorriso brotar de seus lábios. Aquilo era o sinal de que não iria demorar, só um pouco mais de paciência.

-Não, só estou fugindo um pouco do barulho; ele disse mantendo o sorriso e olhando-a misteriosamente, fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar, enquanto se aproximava timidamente.

-Você esta diferente; ela disse fitando-o com um brilho confuso nos olhos. – Esta doente por acaso? – ela perguntou se abaixando até a altura dele sentado no banco e colocando uma mão sob a testa dele.

-"Então ela também notou a mudança"; ele pensou. Por um momento seus olhos brilharam de tal forma que embora a sacada estivesse mal iluminada, isso não passou despercebido por Mayura. – Não estou doente; ele respondeu, segurando lhe a mão na altura dos olhos. – Porque acha que estou doente? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-Você esta falando muito; ela respondeu notando que ele ficara momentaneamente atônito e puxando sua mão para que ele a soltasse antes que ela ficasse mais corada ainda.

A neve tornara a cair sob os pinheiros, tornando aquela noite bela e fria. Incrivelmente irresistível para os jovens apaixonados que apenas queriam que o tempo parasse. Se esse fosse o caso...

-Como?

-Você normalmente prefere ficar me silencio ignorando as provocações de Heimdall-kun e Narugami-kun, mas hoje você parecia mais animado, conversando com eles como se fossem velhos amigos; ela falou se debruçando sobre a guarda da sacada e estendendo a mão para frente, quando alguns flocos de neve caíram sob a palma transformando-se rapidamente em água devido o calor emanado da garota.

-"Velhos amigos... não exatamente isso, digamos que você esta parcialmente certa"; ele pensou. – Não há mais motivos para nos desentendermos. Nós não somos o exemplo de melhores amigos, mas também não vamos nos matar por causa de alguma briga estúpida; Loki respondeu calmamente, ouvindo a dar uma risada gostosa antes de virar-se pra ele com os olhos brilhando num misto de hesitação e tristeza.

-Loki-kun!

-Hun! – ele voltou-se pra ela curioso com a mudança.

-Você não vai embora, não é? – ela perguntou timidamente.

-Porque acha isso? – ele perguntou sério, estudando suas reações.

-Não sei; ela respondeu eloqüente. – Sinto como se essa festa fosse uma despedida não uma comemoração de natal... Quando eu pedi pra fazer a festa na sua casa você nem ao menos discordou; ela deu um suspiro frustrado fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. – Depois ficou o dia todo trancado no escritório e na hora da ceia falou mais do que o normal e ainda diz que não esta doente. Ai eu achei que você fosse ir embora; ela completou abaixando a cabeça, sabia que ele logo diria pra ela não achar que tudo era mistério sem ter fatos concretos para se basear, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

-"Falta muito pouco agora"... Mayura; Loki chamou-a fazendo a mesma olha-lo sem conseguir esconder o rubor da face, pois uma cálida luz saia de dentro da sala para a sacada.

-O que foi Loki-kun?

-Você quer que eu fique? – ele perguntou subindo no banco até ficar na mesma altura que ela e poder-lhe olhar diretamente.

-Eu... Eu; ela hesitava, sem conseguir responder.

-Entendo! – ele falou se preparando para pular do banco e sair da sacada. Agora que não poderia permanecer mais ali. Já devia ter imaginado que nem tudo sairia como ele planejara.

-Espera! – ela falou fazendo-o parar. – Euqueroquefique; ela disse num fôlego só.

-O que disse? – ele perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido, mas sem conseguir esconder que aquilo lhe dera novo animo.

-Eu... Eu; ela começou novamente. Sem duvidas era querer de mais que ela repetisse.

-Eu não vou mais embora, Mayura-kun; ele respondeu num suspiro. Através do vidro da sacada podia enxergar que o relógio avisava que faltavam apenas cinco minutos.

-Sugoi; ela disse contente e num gesto impulsivo abraçando o garoto que jazia em pé ainda sob o banco.

O Deus Travesso fora pego de surpresa por aquela atitude da jovem, sabia o quando ela era impulsiva, mas ainda não se acostumara... Bem, aquilo não era nada que ele com o tempo, não se acostumasse. Ele concluiu dando um imperceptível sorriso retribuindo o abraço.

-Feche os olhos! – ele pediu num sussurro próximo ao ouvido dela. Sentindo-a estremecer, alargando mais o sorriso maroto.

-Loki-kun, porque? – ela perguntou visivelmente confusa.

-Apenas feche! – ele respondeu suavemente, afastando-se um pouco dela, pode vê-la com os olhos fechados e a pele alva adquirindo rapidamente um leve rubor devido à expectativa do desconhecido. Os longos cabelos rosados esvoaçando com o vento do inverno, tornavam aquela cena realmente irresistível.

Podia sentir ambos os corações baterem no mesmo ritmo. Ansiosos e próximos. A primeira badalada do relógio tocou. Já era meia noite.

A delicada mão de menino pousou num gesto carinhoso sob a face daquela que fê-lo desistir da imortalidade por um sorriso.

Loki se aproximou com calma, teriam todo o tempo do mundo agora. Já podia sentir-se claramente ansioso, mas isso não era mais problema, pois ele já sabia o que viria a seguir. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada dela chocar-se com seu rosto, quando pousara seus lábios sob os dela. Imediatamente sentiu-a ficar tensa.

Só agora percebera que a décima segunda badalada do relógio tocava. Sentindo seu próprio corpo vibrar indicando o final da transformação.

Aquele não era mais o corpo de uma criança de 10 anos que fora cruelmente exilado pelo onipotente senhor de Asgard. Agora era o de um belo jovem em seus gloriosos anos de adolescência. Belo e charmoso, como só o Deus das Travessuras sabia ser.

Os braços agora mais longos a enlaçaram pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Sentiu-a tímida e indecisa quanto a corresponder ou não. Mas pouco a pouco perder o receio e enlaça-lo com os braços pelo pescoço mais confiante. Sendo esse o aviso inocente de que poderia aprofundar o beijo, sentindo-a deixar a tensão de lado com um suspiro extasiado por aquilo que ambos a muito queriam.

**O**

**OO **

**OXO**

**OXXO**

**OXXXO**

**OXXO**

**OXO**

**OO**

**O**

Pouco a pouco eles foram se separando. Loki a observava. Mayura permanecia de olhos fechados, como se temesse abri-los e não encontrar nada em sua frente, descobrindo que aquilo não passara de mais de seus sonhos com o garotinho que terminavam com o despertador tocando...;

-Mayura, pode abrir os olhos; ele pediu com suavidade, tocando numa leve caricia a bochecha corada.

-Loki-kun! – ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos para deparar-se com uma pessoa completamente diferente do garotinho que a pouco abraçara. Onde mesmo havia visto aquele garoto, ela pensou confusa. Como aquele poderia ser o Loki? Ela se perguntou olhando-a de forma indagadora.

-Feliz Natal! – ele falou abrindo um belo sorriso.

-Feliz Natal! – ela respondeu o abraçando mais uma vez.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, até que Mayura começou.

-O que aconteceu?

-Apenas voltei a minha forma verdadeira; ele respondeu com um sorriso charmoso.

Alto. Cabelos castanho-claros, olhos num verde mais intenso e sedutor, a pele mais clara. A roupa também mudara, agora era uma roupa mais social em tom de vinho, ressaltando ainda mais o porte aristocrático do deus nórdico.

Um delicioso cheiro de rosas estava impregnado no ar. Aquele era o verdadeiro Loki, a alma de uma criança indomável no corpo de um homem que esperara até a noite de Natal para mostrar-se em sua forma esplendorosa.

-Não entendo? – ela disse se aconchegando ainda mais nos braços dele quando uma leve brisa passara por eles.

-Você ainda quer que eu fique? – ele perguntou serio, enquanto uma de suas mãos soltava-se da cintura da jovem, para erguer-lhe o rosto. Olhando-a de forma intensa, como uma serpente. Irresistível e hipnotizaste.

-Quero! – ela respondeu por fim sem hesitar, não havia mais porque ter duvidas.

Era a única coisa que ele precisava ouvir. Agora nem que o próprio Odin implorasse, ele não deixaria o mundo dos mortais. Fizera sua escolha, ficar na terra com ela e agora só isso importava.

-Vamos entrar, esta muito frio aqui; ele disse pegando-lhe pela mão com o intento de entrar, mas sentiu-a hesitar. – O que foi?

-Mas...; Ela não sabia como começar. – E Freya?- ela perguntou. Sabia dos sentimentos dela por ele, mas sabia também dos seus e não queria perde-lo, tinha medo de saber o que ele pensava sobre isso, mas precisava perguntar não podia correr o risco de magoar alguém ou pior se magoar.

-Freya fez a escolha dela e eu a minha e ambas são muito distintas; ele respondeu de forma eloqüente com um sorriso tranqüilizador moldando-se em seus lábios.

-Sua escolha? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Ficar na Terra **com você**; ele respondeu puxando-a novamente para mais um caloroso abraço. Não havia mais porque ter duvidas, aquela era a escolha feita por ambos independente se aquilo significava desafiar os deuses ou não. –Agora vamos, você pode se resfriar;

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu com um belo sorriso, puxando-lhe pela mão, quase o arrastando para dentro.

Logo que entraram encontraram um Freyr com cara de derrotado, um Heimdall entediado, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios mirando os dois. Yamino apareceu sorrindo. Havia notado a preocupação da garota com o pequeno ente por isso a incentivara a ir até a sacada falar com ele, mas não esperava que fosse dar tão certo.

-Loki-sama, estávamos esperando vocês para abrir os presentes; Yamino disse com seu sorriso gentil.

-Não era necessário; ele respondeu calmamente. – A única coisa que eu queria ganhar não vinha embalada; ele disse com um sorriso misterioso, lançando um olhar significativo para a garota que estava com os dedos entrelaçados em sua mão, mas ou ouvir o que ele falara corou furiosamente e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Mas tem algumas surpresas que preparei para vocês e estão esperando para sem abertas em baixo da arvore; ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

-Contanto que ninguém vire algum animal desconhecido; Heimdall falou irônico.

-Só abrindo pra descobrir; Loki respondeu no mesmo tom, seguindo com Mayura para a arvore onde jaziam alguns embrulhos.

Logo a garota ficou entretida em abrir os pacotes a ela destinado e os outros foram seguindo aos poucos.

Loki olhava de longe a alegria contagiante daquela que lhe chamara tanto a atenção desde que se encontraram da primeira vez. Ainda lembrava de como ela se espantara ao saber que era ele o detetive e não Yaminoku, as coisas que passaram juntos, os desafios e riscos.

-Loki-sama, não pensei que fosse escolher ficar? – Yamino disse se aproximando dele.

-Porque, você também achava que eu voltaria? – ele respondeu dessa vez sem ironia.

-Não, já imaginava que uma hora ou outra você entenderia o que estava sentindo e poderia tomar uma decisão com mais clareza; ele respondeu eloqüente.

-Então você já sabia? – ele perguntou com um leve rubor.

-Não foi difícil, eu já suspeitava que algo do tipo estava acontecendo quando Heimdall apareceu; ele respondeu calmamente. – Mas fico feliz que tenham se acertado; ele respondeu voltando-se para ele sorrindo.

-E você, vai voltar? – Loki perguntou curioso.

-Não, já me acostumei aqui e gosto daoportunidade de viver assim que me deu; Yamino respondeu seguindo para o canto aonde a arvore estava, com uma Mayura sorridente os chamando. –Só que as coisas vão ser meio diferentes agora, não acha?

-Sem duvida! – Loki respondeu com um suspiro, em seguida deixando um sorriso enigmático britar de seus lábios. – Bem diferente e tudo graças a uma noite de Natal.

**Musica de encerramento**

_**Caminhando pela neblina**_

_**A luz da lua mostra o caminho**_

_**Sendo uma criança perdida**_

_**Vagando em busca do amanhã**_

_**A cidade abandonada**_

_**É envolta de segredos e mistérios**_

_**E após os descobrirmos, nós seguimos em frente**_

_**Nunca morrer**_

_**Lá, alem do céu, uma viagem foi terminada**_

_**Carregando em si essa marca**_

_**Nós certamente chegaremos**_

_**Em resposta as nossas orações**_

_**No verdadeiro céu**_

_**#Fim#**_

**_

* * *

Bom pessoal :) _**

Eu infelizmente só fui apresentada a esse animê a pouco tempo e ainda estou conhecendo a história pouco a pouco, por isso não deu pra escrever nada muito elaborado. Mas eu sou super fan da Mayura com o Loki, desde queassisti o ep em que ele voltava pela primeira fez a verdadeira forma dele e aMayura ficou babando (mascá pra nós, quem não ficaria rsrsrs). Enfim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. E desejo a todos de coração um Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano Novo.

kisus

ja ne...

* * *

N/a: Yamato Nadeshiko é o que Freyr conhece como o modelo de mulher perfeita (delicada, gentil, inteligente e carinhosa), quando encontrou a primeira vez com Mayura ele passou a chama-la dessa forma.

kun: é um pronome de tratamento usado para definir pessoas próximas, um tipo de apelido e pessoas com alto grau de intimidade.

sama: também é um pronome de tratamento para pessoas mais velhas, de lato grau de respeito e principalmente pouca intimidade.

* * *

_**Inicio: 19/12 Termino: 20/12 Revisão: 21/12**_


End file.
